Aku bukan untukmu
by Nona Butut
Summary: Karin menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan perasaan Sasuke hingga ia harus dibenci lelaki itu. Memang yah, penyesalan datang terlambat...


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **just for fun**

 **Bacaan ringan untuk sekedar iseng.**

 **Warning: Ooc, miss typo dan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dulu kau begitu mencintaiku. Masih ku ingat bagaimana usahamu untuk menarik perhatianku. Dari menjemputku pagi sekali, menggangguku saat makan siang di kantin dan menghampiriku di kelas saat pulang sekolah.

Beribu upaya kau kerahkan untuk membuatku menatapku. Peduli akan usahamu. Dan mau membuka pintu hati sedikit untukmu.

Tapi apa yang aku lakukan padamu? Mengabaikanmu, membentaku dan memandangmu sebagai pengganggu hidupku.

Tapi kau tetap saja keukeuh mendekatiku. Padahal aku sudah jelas menolakmu. Kau tak mempedulikan ucapanku.

"Sasuke, carilah seseorang yang mencintaimu!".

"Yang ku tahu 'Aku mencintaimu, Karin'!".

T)rlalu banyak aku melukaimu, Sasuke. Hingga aku pun tak bisa menghitungnya. Umpatanku, cacianku yang mungkin membuatmu sakit hati. Aku menyadari itu. Tapi aku enggan untuk meminta maaf.

Sikapku dan sifatku yang mungkin membuatmu perlahan berhenti untuk mencintaiku. Berbalik meninggalkanku.

Aku sadar. Siapapun pasti akan jengah jika diperlakukan demikian. Mungkin ini batasmu, Sasuke. Batas kesabaranmu menghadapi sifatku.

Kau pergi meninggalkanku. Dan saat itulah aku baru menyadari hadirmu. Aku rindu gombalan tidak romantismu. Aku rindu tatapan tajamu. Aku rindu overprotektifmu. Aku rindu segalanya tentangmu.

Sasuke, apa sebegitu mudahnya kah melupakanku? Hingga kau tak kunjung menampakan wajahmu padaku. Atau sebegitu bencinyakah dirimu padaku? Hingga kau tidak ada sekedar mengucapkan 'hai' padaku?

Aku mencarimu. Sungguh. Aku mencarimu di kelas. Kau tidak ada. Aku bertanya pada teman sekelasmu, tapi mereka tidak tahu. Aku mencarimu ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, tapi tak jua menemukanmu.

Aku frustasi memikirkanmu. Aku frustasi mencarimu, saat ku tahu kau tak mau menemuiku saat aku berkunjung ke rumahmu. Satpam-satpam itu mengusirku. Membiarkanku berdiam diri di bawah rintik hujan. Aku tahu kau melihatku dari balik jendela. Aku tahu itu kau! Tapi mengapa kau tak menghampiriku?

Susah payah aku mencoba menemui. Tapi apa yang ku dapat saat ku berhasil menemuimu! Kau telah bersama perempuan lain. Aku melihatmu tertawa dengan gadis itu. Sesekali kau mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas.

Pemandangan itu membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit. Sungguh. Sakit sekali. Hingga tanpa sadar air mataku menetes dan menemukan diriku berlari menjauhimu. Berlari dan terus berlari. Tak peduli pada sapaan orang yang ku kenal dan juga cacian orang yang ku tabrak. Yang aku pedulikan adalah hatiku yang diselimuti luka.

Ku jatuhkan bokongku pada lapangan hijau belakang sekolah. Aku menangis sejadinya. Aku tak berniat menghentikannya. Aku hanya ingin menumpahkan segalanya. Penyesalanku, dan rasa sakit hatiku.

Andai waktu bisa terulang, mungkin aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Sasuke. Aku akan memberinya kesempatan. Tapi andai akan tetap menjadi andai karena sesuatu yang telah terjadi tak mungkin kembali lagi.

Aku merenung di bawah terik mentari. Musim panas telah tiba setelah sebulan penuh hujan mengguyur. Awal musim semi kau mendekatiku yang baka dengan basa isyarat. Dan awal musim panas kau meninggalkanku. Tiga bulan perjuanganmu, sehari kau meruntuhkanku.

Aku mohon maaf, Sasuke. Karna telah menyakiti perasaanmu. Hingga tanpa ku sadari hatimu penuh luka karnaku. Sejujurnya aku sangat menyesal kehilanganmu. Menyesal menyia-nyiakanmu. Meskipun begitu aku tidak akan datang mengacaukan kebahagiaanmu yang baru saja kau raih dengan perempuan yang jauh mengertikan dirimu.

Kau pantas bahagia, Sasuke. Kau lelaki yang baik. Kau pantas menerima cinta tulus. Dan pastinya bukan denganku.

Tak apa bila kau melupakanku. Sungguh tak apa. Bagiku itu lebik baik daripada terus membebanimu. Mungkin memang aku bukanlah takdirmu. Jikalau kau memang takdirku, tolong perhatikan perasaan perempuan yang mencintaimu. Kau pernah terluka dan tahu bagaimana sakitnya luka. Aku berharap kau tak pernah melukai ataupun mematahkan hati seseorang. Yah, hanya itu yang ku pinta darimu. Setidaknya.

"..rin... Karin!"

Aku terhenyak kaget. Mengerjapkan mata yang tergenang air mata, hingga sang liquid berhasil lolos menelusuri pipiku. Segera ku usap air mataku. Aku tidak mau ada seseorang mengetahui aku menangis. Setidaknya aku tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir.

Membenahkan letak kaca mataku, aku pun mendongak dan ku lihat sahabatku memandangku dengan dahi yang mengerut. Aku tahu arti tatapannya, sudah sering kali dia menatapku seperti itu.

Tidak! Dia tidak membenciku, hanya saja dia terlalu menyayangiku. Ah, betapa beruntungnya diriku memiliki sahabat sepertinya.

"Kau menangis!" todongnya dengan tatapan nyalang. Aku cukup berdehem dan menampilkan senyum terbaikku, yang tentunya itu memancing kernyitan aneh lainya.

"Aku hanya kepanasan!" jawabku tanpa dosa, ku lihat dia mengernyitkan dahi semakin dalam. "Kau tahu kan, summer benar-benar menyiksaku?" cerocosku lagi. Aku tahu jawabanku ini payah bahkan sangat payah, tapi lebih tidak mungkin jika aku bilang 'aku tengah memikirkan Sasuke, dan aku menyesali tingkahku padanya!'. Ah, mungkin jika aku menjawab demikian, itu hanya akan mengundang tawa di bibir sahabatku ini.

Ku lirik dia lagi menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya. Yah, mungkin dia tahu sifatku yang tidak akan buka suara semudah itu.

"Err, oh iya, ada apa kau mencariku?" tanyaku mencairkan suasana canggung ini.

"Ah iya, Naruto mengajak kita pesta barbeque di pantai. Kita akan menginap selama 3 hari di vilanya. Kau ikut kan, Rin?" ucapnya penuh antusias dan tak lupa pandangan memohon di akhir ucapannya. Aku terkekeh geli melihatnya. Yah, tidak ada alasan lain kan, untukku menolak? Yah, hitung-hitung melepas penat. Maka dengan sekali anggukan, dia melompat kegirangan dan memelukku, mengatakan bahwa aku sahabat baiknya. Hahaha tingkahnya lucu sekali. Yah, semoga aku benar-benar bisa sejenak melupakan rasa sakit hatiku pada Sasuke. Semoga saja.

.

.

 **Nona Chimi aka nona Butut**

.

.

Aku mendengus sebal karna tidak sesuai janji. Katanya kalau sudah kumpul semuanya maka bisa berangkat tapi nyatanya tidak. Sialan Naruto, dia mengerjai kami semua. Ku hentakan kaki ke lantai dengan tanganku di depan dada, tak memperdulikan gerutuan teman-temanku. Aku saja tengah dongkol.

"Hei baka, kapan kita berangkat nih!" kataku sambil menggeplak kepala Naruto, masa bodoh kalau dia menjadi semakin bodoh. salah sendiri bikin jengkel.

"Masih ada lagi yang akan ikut dengan kita," ucapnya tidak niat menjawab. Aku mendengus kesal. "Nah itu dia," tunjuknya ke arah halaman parkir depan rumah Naruto. Ku gulirkan manik rubyku dan aku menemukan mobil warna biru. Astaga, aku kenal mobil ini. Sialan Naruto.

Lantas ku tarik paksa Naruto mengikutiku. Aku butuh penjelasan. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan tanya sahabatku. Ku acuhkan, aku menyeret Naruto ke samping rumahnya dan ku hempaskan ke dinding. Ku tarik kerahnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengajak Sasuke hah! kau kan tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengannya!" geramku dengan tatapan nyalangku. Ku lihat dia cuek-cuek saja dan menyingkirkan tanganku dari kerah nya.

"Sasuke juga temanku," shit, aku melupakan fakta itu, "lagi pula, bukankah ini kesempatanmu untuk berbicara denganya!" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran bodohnya. Aku mendecih dan melepaskan Naruto begitu saja. Sial, aku tidak tahu lagi akan secanggung seperti apa jika aku dan Sasuke berlibur bersama.

.

.

.

 **Hari pertama liburan...**

Aku menyingkir menjauh dari mereka yang tengah bermain voli di pantai. Ku lihat Tenten dan Fu tengah berlonjak kegirangan saat tim Naruto mencetak poin. Aku terkekeh kecil. Mereka tidak berubah, polos dalam mengekspresikan kegembiraannya. Ku alihkan ke sisi lainnya dan ku melihat Ino dan temannya juga tengah menyoraki tim Sasuke yang masih tertinggal jauh poinnya. Sejenak ia berhenti dan memandangku, melambaikan tangan agar aku mendekat. Ku balas dengan senyuman kecil dan gelengan kepala. Yah, Ino memang gadis baik, Sasuke beruntung bisa bersama. Setidaknya aku lega kan? Sasuke berada di tangan yang tepat. Entah kenapa membayangkan Sasuke bersama Ino membuatku tersenyum sekaligus merasa perih di dalam sana. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan mengikhlaskannya. Pluk Aku terhenyak tatkala bola voli menggelinding di depanku. Aku hendak meraihnya tapi urung, saat ku lihat sepasang tangan meraihnya lebih dulu.

Aku mendongak untuk melihat pemilik sepasang tangan itu.

Deg

Rubyku bertemu dengan onix milik Sasuke.

Aku termenung menatap onix kelamnya. Ia balas menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Matanya memicing ganas, segera ku tundukan wajahku. Aku merasa sedikit gemetar takut.

Ya Tuhan, sebesar itukah kesalahanku hingga Sasuke berubah drastis. Padahal onixnya dulu memandangku penuh kasih sayang, tapi kini tatapan itu berganti dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Ku balikan badan ku ke belakang memunggungi Sasuke yang mungkin tengah berjalan menuju tempat voli.

Tes

Ah! Apa ini? Apa akan turun hujan? Mengapa ada air yang menetes di pipiku. Aku mendongak ke atas, awan masih terlihat cerah dengan terik mentari yang begitu menyengat. Mustahil jika ini hujan. This is summer, right?

Ta-tapi kenapa pipiku semakin basah. Dan ma-mataku mulai pedih. Oh ya ampun, tidak lagi. Ku mohon.

Tangan mungilku meraba pipiku yang basah. Aku tersenyum miris. Apa sebegitu susah kah diriku melepas Sasuke?

Sssshhh

Angin berhembus perlahan mengeringkan air mataku. Aku termenung memikirkan banyak hal yang pastinya tidak dapat aku hitung dan aku urai. Di saat seperti ini kenapa aku menjadi bebal? Ah, baka Karin.

"Hei, kenapa kau menyendiri seperti itu?" Aku mendongak mendengar suara itu dan aku menemukan Shikamaru telah berdiri di belakangku dan kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku.

Aku tersenyum dan memukul bahunya pelan. Shikamaru itu sahabat Naruto dan juga sahabatku sejak SMP.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah kau tengah bermain voli?" tanyaku.

"Di sana membosankan," jawabnya sembari menunjuk belakang dengan jempolnya. "Lalu kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku suka tempat yang tenang," jawabku. Dia menganguk mengerti.

Sssshhhhh

Angin sepoi perlahan menyapu wajah kami. Begitu sejuk di tengah teriknya mentari. Ku pejamkan kelopak mataku. Aku tertegun merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk rambutku dan mengusapnya lembut.

Ku buka mata dan ku lihat Shikamaru memandangku. Ku kernyitkan keningku. Tidak tahu apa maksudnya padaku.

"Kau tak perlu menutupinya dari kami. Itu hanya membuatmu semakin merasa sendiri," ucapnya seolah mengerti apa yang tengah aku pikirkan. Hei, apa mataku ini seperti diary yang terbuka? Hingga siapapun yang memandangnya akan tahu segala sesuatu tentangku?

"Yah, terimakasih," ucapku.

.

.

.

Mega senja memang paling untuk dipandang, apalagi jika memandangnya di pantai, pasti nenjadi nilai plus tersendiri.

Aku berjalan di tepi pantai. Kaki telanjangku menyusuri lembutnya pasir pantai hingga meninggalkan jejak langkah kakiku. Shortdress unguku melambai tertiup angin, menciptakan kesejukan yang begitu menghangatkan.

Ah, rupanya keputusanku untuk berjalan-jalan selepas mandi memang tidak salah. Selain ketenangan, aku juga memdapatkan sedikit hiburan.

koak koak

Sekumpulan burung melintas di atas sana. Aku melambai seolah ingin mengatakan 'sampai jumpa'. Ah, benar-benar kekanakan. Tapi aku menyukainya. Setidaknya aku tidak membohongi diriku sendiri.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tubuhku menegang sesaat. Aku sangat mengenal suara maskulin ini. Tanpa menoleh pun aku bisa menebaknya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan suara seseorang yang sangat ku cintai.

"Seperti yang kau lihat! aku tenang jalan-jalan," jawabku tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Tap tap tap

Aku tetap diam pada tempatku berdiri, membiarkan dia mendekat ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia ada di sini. Apa dia sengaja menyusulku? eits, ayolah Karin! kau tidak boleh ke'ge-er'an.

"Lalu, Kau? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku saat ku lihat dia berjalan melewatiku. Tanganya ia masukan saku celana jeans hitam'nya.

Dia berhenti dan menoleh padaku. "Sama sepertimu," jawabnya singkat. Mendengar jawabanny entah kenapa membuatku sedikit menarik ujung bibirku.

Dia tidak berubah. Tetap dingin dan sexy. Oh, apalagi saat ini ia tengah memakai kacamata hitam dan juga kaos polos putih yang begitu pas di tubuhnya hingga terlihat lekuk tubuhnya yang maskulin.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya melepas kacamata hitamnya dan mengernyit ke arahku. Ia mengaitkan kacamatanya pada kaosnya.

Aku menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa," balasku tersenyum tipis. Terbersit sifat usilku untuk menggoda Sasuke.

"Ku kira kau di sini untuk mengikutiku," usilku mengerlingkan mataku. Oh ayolah, aku tidak mau hubunganku dengan Sasuke semakin memburuk. Jika memang tidak bisa menjadi kekasih, menjadi teman boleh kan?

Ia mendengus kesal. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, nona!" jawabnya dengan nada sarkasme. Aku terkekeh geli. Lumayan juga membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Tentu saja, aku ini cantik dan... Sexy," godaku makin ngelantur. Ku lihat dia menggeram jengkel. Hahaha wajahnya sungguh lucu.

"Cih" ia mendecih. Ah mungkin ia tidak bisa menbalas perkataanku.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Kami menoleh ke asal suara. Ku lihat Ino berlari kecil dan melambai ke arah kami, tepatnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Lihat! Kekasihku jauh lebih cantik darimu,"

Kalimat Sasuke itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Padahal aku hanya menggodanya, tapi kenapa ia malah membandingkanku. Aku termenung sejenak hingga ku sadari Ino telah sampai ke tempat kami dan memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan manja.

Aku benar-benar tidak mau melihat pemandangan ini. Aku berinisiatif meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tapi sebelumnya, aku bergumam dengan suara yang sangat pelan hingga seperti bisikan.

"Tentu saja, makanya kau memilihnya," gumamku.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke bahkan aku ragu jika Sasuke mendengarnya.

Aku pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang tempat keberadaan dua sejoli yang lagi kasmaran. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu dan jadi pengganggu.

.

.

Nona butut

.

.

"Karin!" Ada yang memanggilku dan mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku mengucek mataku perlahan dan meraba-raba letak kaca mataku. Setelah ku mendapatkan kaca mataku, aku menoleh jam beker yang terletak di atas meja nakas.

Pukul 19.30

Ah tidak terasa aku sudah terlelap selama 1 jam. Berjalan-jalan sore membuatku lelah.

"Karin!"

Ah berisik sekali. Kalau aku tidak segera keluar mungkin Tenten akan menghancurkan pintunya. Dengan malas aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Cklek

"Iya, ada apa?" aku bertanya dengan nada khas bangun tidurku. Jujur saja, mataku masih terasa berat, masih mengantuk.

"Ayo, waktunya makan malam,".

"Oh," jawabku tak berminat hingga membuat Tenten terlihat dongkol.

"Cepat cuci mukamu dan turun! jika dalam waktu 10 menit kau tak turun! aku tidak akan segan-segan menciumu saat itu juga!" ancamnya yang membuatku meneguk ludah dan merinding seketika.

Segera aku berlari ke dalam kamar dan menuju kamar mandi. Ku dengar tawa laknat Tenten menggema hingga ke tempatku berada. Shitt! Kalau saja aku tidak pernah merasakan ciuman Tenten, mungkin aku tidak akan setakut ini. Sayangnya aku pernah diciumnya. Kejadiannya sudah cukup lama sih. Sewaktu acara camping tahun lalu. Gara-garanya aku tidak mau makan sama sekali, padahal kegiatan masih banyak yang akan dilakukan. Karna Tenten sangat khawatir, dia nekat melakukan itu. Gara-gara kejadian itu, aku dijuluki lesbi alias yuri selama berbulan-bulan.

Mengingatnya saja membuatku merinding. Aku tidak mau kalau hal itu sampai terulang kembali. Aku harus segera turun nih.

Karin pov end

.

.

.

SASUKE POV

Tap tap tap

Semua mata tertuju padanya begitu pula denganku. Ku lihat dia sedikit gerogi, tapi tak berlangsung lama dia kembali berjalan ke bangku yang masih kosong. Bukan Karin namanya bila menunduk malu.

Dia selalu seperti itu. Menaikan dagu dan berjalan penuh percaya diri. Menyembunyikan sifat manisnya dengan keangkuhanya. Itu yang membuatku menyukainya.

Dia tegar dan terlebih dia tidak menyukaiku.

Aku pun heran kenapa dia tidak menyukaiku. Padahal hampir semua siswi menggilaiku. Bukannya aku belagu, tapi fakta membuktikan bahwa aku tampan.

Aku mengenal Karin sejak Junior High School. Aku sekelas dengan Naruto, sepupunya. Dia dulu dua kali ke kelasku hanya untuk menemui Naruto. Dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang sebangku dengan sepupunya.

Dulu aku hanya seorang playboy brengsek, sedangkan dia itu siswi terganas di sekolah. Hobinya bertengkar dengan siswi lain. Dia dijauhi dan tidak memiliki teman. Aku sering memperhatikan ia duduk sendiri di belakang sekolah.

Tapi aku diam dan tidak menghampirinya. Aku tahu sebenarnya hanya siswi kesepian. Sifat pemalunya yang membuatnya terpojok menjadikannya brutal. Dia hanya tidak mau tertindas oleh siswi lainya.

Bagaimana aku tahu? tentu saja Naruto menceritakan semuanya tentang Karin. Entah kenapa si baka itu justru menceritakanya padaku. Ku kira si dobe incest dengan Karin, nyatanya Naruto hanya menyayangi sebagai adik. Beruntung aku mendengar dengan baik celotehan Naruto, awalnya aku acuh tapi lama kelamaan aku menjadi antusias mendengarnya.

Satu yang terlintas dipikiranku 'dia sangat menarik'.

Aku mengikutinya masuk ke KHS demi melihatnya bahkan aku sampai menolak untuk melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri. Yah, aku memang gila, itu semua karnanya.

Sebut saja aku stalker, tetapi di tengah pengintaianku, aku tetap memacari banyak gadis. Sifat plaboyku ini memang susah hilang.

Di KHS sifat mulai terkontrol, itu semenjak dia memiliki teman. Aku tidak kenal kedua temannya tapi ku lihat mereka membawa aura yang baik.

Aku bersyukur karna ada yang mau berteman denganny. Sejak itu dia terkadang menunjukan sifat aslinya. Ia tersenyum sangat anggun dan tertawa lepas. Tentu saja itu mengundang ketertarikan lelaki padanya. Shit! aku benci mengakui tapi hatiku benar-benar panas melihatnya.

Ingin rasanya aku mencongkel mata mereka yang berani melirik gadisku dan mematahkan tangan mereka yang berani menyentuh Karinku. Karin itu milikku. Sifat manisnya hanya boleh ditujukan untukku bukan untuk orang lain.

Untuk itu, awal musim semi aku terang-terangan menunjukan ketertarikanku. Mengajaknya kencan, istirahat dan juga menawari pulang bersama. Tapi semua ditolak. Seumur hidup baru kali ini aku ditolak. Oh sayang, harga dirimu tinggi sekali.

Aku mencoba bersabar dan terus mendekatinya, tidak menyerah meski dia telah berkali-kali menolakku. Puncaknya saat dia mencaci maki diriku di depan umum.

"Berhenti mendekatiku! kau benar-benar mengganggu! Apa kau kehabisan stok perempuan untuk kau pacari hingga kau mendekatiku hah!".

DEG

Hatiku seperti terkena pukulan keras. Aku memang salah telah menjadi plaboy, yang telah mempermainkan hati banyak gadis. Tapi mengapa Karin tega berkata begitu? Ini pertama kalinya Karin menolakku dengan kata-kata sekasar itu. Biasanya Karin hanya berkata menyuruhku untuk mencari yang lainya, itupun dengan nada halus. Tapi sekarang...

"Aku tahu kau hanya mempermainkanku!".

Kau boleh menolakku, Karin. Tapi kau tidak berhak mengadili ketulusanku. Aku mencintai tulus dari hatiku. Apa kau tidak melihat kode dariku? aku menurunkan harga diriku, semua itu untukmu, hanya untukmu.

Hatiku sakit dan kecewa. Aku ingin menyerah mencintaimu tapi aku tidak bisa. Siang malamku hanya ada kau. Tapi mungkin kehadiranku menyakitimu dan mengganggumu. Aku berusaha menghidarimu demi menahan perasan cinta yang meluap dan juga luka yang ku tanggung, bersembunyi dari hadapanmu.

Ku dengar kau mencariku. Rasanya aku ingin melompat kegirangan, tapi aku segera sadar dan mengabaikanmu. Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa usahamu.

Seorang teman sekelasku mengatakan kau ke kelasku dan mendapatiku tidak ada, kau kecewa dan menekuk wajahmu sedih. Aku tidak tahan untuk menyerigai senang. Sejujurnya saat itu aku tengah di ruang UKS menjenguk kekasihku yang bernama Shina eh bukan Sao eh salah lagi, entahlah namanya siapa, soalnya kekasihku banyak, aku tidak mengingat semuanya.

Kali ini aku tidak mau menurunkan egoku untuk menemuimu. Ku biarkan kau menderita menggapaiku. Jadi impas kan. Kau juga harus merasakan bagaimana aku dulu. Hahaha mungkin aku jahat, ini demi menyadarkanmu untuk melihatku.

Di penghujung musim semi dan juga menjadi awal musim panas, hujan terus mengguyur bumi pertanda pergantian musim. Ku lihat kau berdiri di depan gerbang rumahku, beradu mulut dengan satpam rumahku. Ku lihat kau membentak pada mereka. Aku menyerigai puas. Ah, itu baru gadisku.

Ssssrrrrssh

Air hujan tumpah ruah kala awan hitam tak mampu menahannya lagi. Kau tetap berdiri di bawah sana tanpa pelindung apapun. Menatap nanar ke arahku.

Cukup!

Aku tidak tahan lagi!

Aku ingin memelukmu dan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku menyesal menyuruh satpamku mengusir.

Ku langkahkan kakiku ah tidak, aku berlari menuruni tangga, tak menghiraukan teguran ibuku yang menyuruhku hati-hati bahkan aku tidak sadar dengan keadaanku yang saat itu hanya memakai kaos oblong dan boxer. Yang ada dalam pikiranku hanyalah kau.

Brak

Aku mendobrak pintu dengan kasar, tak mempedulikan pintu yang mungkin lepas dari engselnya.

Tapi semua terlambat saat ku lihat kau berlalu menjauh dengan seorang lelaki yang setia memayungimu dan merangkul pundakku.

Hatiku panas dan sakit secara bersamaan. Aku yang membuatmu menangis tetapi orang lain yang menghapur air matamu. Aku menyesal.

Ting

Aku terhenyak dari lamunanku, ku pandangi semua direksi meja makan. Oh rupanya semua telai usai menyantap makan malamnya.

SASUKE POV END

.

.

.bukannya lanjutin yang lain malah ngetik ini, huft... Tapi aku ga bisa nahan diri waktu dengerin lagunya Rossa, rasanya sedih banget deh kalau ngalaminnya. O ke fix, ini twoshoot okehh, aku ga mau nambah utang lagi... apalagi Chimi sibuk kerja dan juga sibuk mengurus rumah tangga, kerja dobel booo... hahaha.. okey, makasih yang sudah mau baca.


End file.
